Uh-Oh
"Uh-Oh" - второй цифровой сингл (G)I-DLE. Он был выпущен 26 июня 2019 года. Текст Миён, Минни, Суджин, Соён, Юци, Шухуа Корейский = Hey There’s someone trying to be close to me Ya, I’m talking about you Uh-oh 거기 누군가요 Uh-oh 나를 안다고요 Uh-oh 난 잊어버렸죠 버렸죠 너도 웃기지 않나요 난 좀 당황스럽네요 Uh-oh 친한 척 말아줘 말하고 다녀 Uh-uh-oh 만지지 말고 저기 떨어져요 내게 뭐를 원하나요 다 똑같죠 너처럼 너 같은 거는 이제 전혀 모르겠네요 Uh-uh-oh 나 변했나요 다 똑같죠 너처럼 베풀거나 내주거나 천사 같은 Hello 달콤하게 사탕 발린 말도 예의 없어 착한 척 말고 꺼져 이제 와 가식 따위 떨지 말아 맴돌거나 말 걸거나 박쥐 같은 Follower 내 성공을 점쳤다는 Liar 어이없어 친한 척 말고 꺼져 널 위한 가식 따윈 기대 말아 엉망진창 Only see now 몰랐지 오리 속 Swan 황홀한 케이크 위 Blow out 내 머리 위에 Crown Yo 말했지 이곳의 보석은 나야 투자해 어서 넌 번쩍거린 것만 찾느라 여길 번쩍 들어 올릴 난 못 찾았어 Uh uh uh uh uh uh No no no no no no 소/수 너 별로 더 별로야 됐으니 꺼져 Uh-uh-oh 만지지 말고 저기 떨어져요 내게 뭐를 원하나요 다 똑같죠 너처럼 너 같은 거는 이제 전혀 모르겠네요 Uh-uh-oh 나 변했나요 다 똑같죠 너처럼 베풀거나 내주거나 천사 같은 Hello 달콤하게 사탕 발린 말도 예의 없어 착한 척 말고 꺼져 이제 와 가식 따위 떨지 말아 맴돌거나 말 걸거나 박쥐 같은 Follower 내 성공을 점쳤다는 Liar 어이없어 친한 척 말고 꺼져 널 위한 가식 따윈 기대 말아 Uh-oh 믿을 수 없게 Uh-oh 손댈 수 없게 Uh-oh 잘못된 것 같은 얘기 Yo you got it Don’t mess with me Umm I’m not finished Ok let’s go 아무도 몰랐지 이 Masterpiece 이 Masterpiece 입가에 반복되는 Melody oh melody 너무나 완벽한 내 A to Z oh A to Z 팬들은 사랑해 Yeah L-O-V-E yeah L-O-V-E Uh-oh |-|Романизация= Hey There’s someone trying to be close to me Ya, I’m talking about you Uh-oh geogi nugungayo Uh-oh nareul andagoyo Uh-oh nan ijeobeoryeossjyo beoryeossjyo Neodo usgiji anhnayo Nan jom danghwangseureopneyo Uh-oh chinhan cheok marajwo malhago danyeo Uh-uh-oh manjiji malgo jeogi tteoreojyeoyo Naege mworeul wonhanayo Da ttokgatjyo neocheoreom Neo gateun geoneun ije jeonhyeo moreugessneyo Uh-uh-oh na byeonhaessnayo Da ttokgatjyo neocheoreom Bepulgeona naejugeona cheonsa gateun Hello Dalkomhage satang ballin maldo Yeui eopseo chakhan cheok malgo kkeojyeo Ije wa gasik ttawi tteolji mara Maemdolgeona mal geolgeona Bakjwi gateun Follower Nae seonggongeul jeomchyeossdaneun Liar Eoieopseo chinhan cheok malgo kkeojyeo Neol wihan gasik ttawin gidae mara Eongmangjinchang Only see now Mollassji ori sok Swan Hwangholhan keikeu wi Blow out Nae meori wie Crown Yo malhaessji igosui boseogeun naya tujahae eoseo Neon beonjjeokgeorin geosman chajneura Yeogil beonjjeok deureo ollil nan mot chajasseo Uh uh uh uh uh uh No no no no no no Soyeon/Soojin Neo byeollo deo byeolloya dwaesseuni kkeojyeo Uh-uh-oh manjiji malgo jeogi tteoreojyeoyo Naege mworeul wonhanayo Da ttokgatjyo neocheoreom Neo gateun geoneun ije jeonhyeo moreugessneyo Uh-uh-oh na byeonhaessnayo Da ttokgatjyo neocheoreom Bepulgeona naejugeona cheonsa gateun Hello Dalkomhage satang ballin maldo Yeui eopseo chakhan cheok malgo kkeojyeo Ije wa gasik ttawi tteolji mara Maemdolgeona mal geolgeona Bakjwi gateun Follower Nae seonggongeul jeomchyeossdaneun Liar Eoieopseo chinhan cheok malgo kkeojyeo Neol wihan gasik ttawin gidae mara Uh-oh mideul su eopsge Uh-oh sondael su eopsge Uh-oh jalmosdoen geot gateun yaegi Yo you got it Don’t mess with me Umm I’m not finished Ok let’s go Amudo mollassji I Masterpiece i Masterpiece Ipgae banbokdoeneun Melody oh melody Neomuna wanbyeokhan nae A to Z oh A to Z Paendeureun saranghae Yeah L-O-V-E yeah L-O-V-E Uh-oh |-|Английский= Hey There’s someone trying to be close to me Ya, I’m talking about you Uh-oh who is that over there Uh-oh you know me? Uh-oh well, I forgot You’re so ridiculous I’m a little taken back Uh-oh, stop going around acting like we’re friends Uh-uh-oh don’t touch me, stay away What do you want from me? You’re all the same Someone like you? I don’t know at all Uh-uh-oh did you fall for me? You’re all the same Being caring and generous, saying angelic hellos? Sweetly sugar-coated words? How rude, stop acting nice, go away Don’t come here and act all fake now Lingering around me, trying to talk to me, Bat-like followers Liars who say they knew I’d succeed I can’t believe it, stop acting like we’re friends, go away Don’t expect me to act fake for you What a mess, only see now You didn’t know there would be a swan inside this duckling Blow out the candles on the cake And put the crown on my head Yo I told you, the gem of this place is me, hurry and invest You’ve only been looking for what shines And you missed me, who will light this place up Uh uh uh uh uh uh No no no no no no Soyeon/Soojin You’re no good, you’re even worse Ok that’s enough, go away Uh-uh-oh don’t touch me, stay away What do you want from me? You’re all the same Someone like you? I don’t know at all Uh-uh-oh did you fall for me? You’re all the same Being caring and generous, saying angelic hellos? Sweetly sugar-coated words? How rude, stop acting nice, go away Don’t come here and act all fake now Lingering around me, trying to talk to me, Bat-like followers Liars who say they knew I’d succeed I can’t believe it, stop acting like we’re friends, go away Don’t expect me to act fake for you Uh-oh it’s unbelievable Uh-oh untouchable Uh-oh like something’s gone wrong Yo you got it Don’t mess with me Umm I’m not finished Ok let’s go No one knew about This masterpiece, this masterpiece About this melody oh melody that would repeat on your lips So perfect, my A to Z, oh A to Z I love my fans, yeah L-O-V-E yeah L-O-V-E Uh-oh Галерея (G)I-DLE Uh-Oh reveal teaser.png|Тизер Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер 1 / 2 ** Танцевальная репетиция en:Uh-Oh es:Uh-Oh Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:(G)I-DLE Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.